conan and link
by 1017kristen377
Summary: dont ask kay:3 its not a yaoi cuz som peeople dont like that but i will make yaoi for them later. when link gets shrunk by the drug him and conan have to team up to stop the orginazition. you don't have to know what case closed/detective conan is.
1. Chapter 1

Detective Conan and Zelda

Authors note: don't ask why I combined these two games and anime and stuff -.- I just felt like it Kay'

(Conan P.O.V)

Well yesterday Richard was being an idiot as always. Pretending he solved that murder case when I really did. Ah, well I guess it can't be helped, since I am in a kid's body, no one will believe me…well Satou-san will…sometimes.

Anyway before I left to go to school I checked the news and it said it was going to rain. Oh great more rain. It was raining more often now; I won't be surprised if there were some floods…

I took my umbrella and as soon as I took a step outside, it began to pour rain. I put my umbrella up and began walking to school. On the way I encountered my kid friends who-at some times are very annoying.

George, he's kinda like, overweight. Amy, she's a sweetheart but is still pretty annoying at times. Haibara-we'll call her Ai-kun Kay? Lastly we have Mitch…no comment.

Alright, then we went to school blah, blah, blah. After school we cleaned up and now we are walking home-in the rain.

"Conan-kun!" Amy yelled after me as I began to walk faster.

"Conan, George wants to stop at the bakery so we can get cake for tonight's party!" she said in her very high pitched voice.

"You guys go ahead-I gotta get home and help Rachel set up for dinner." I said speed-walking away as fast as I could.

"Alright Conan but you better come to the party-or I'll be _mad!_" Amy screamed after me.

I didn't want to go to that stupid little kid party. But Rachel said 'oh come on Conan, it's your friends birthday, be nice.' So, I had no choice but to go.

On my way to the apartment, I noticed a young boy lying down on the side of the other side of the street. My first thought was that he was hit by a car so I ran a crossed the street to him.

"Oi! I yelled at him, "is everything all right?" I asked as I approached the sleeping figure.

He was clothed in green and hat very blond hair. Was he a foreigner? He probably was hit by a car considering that he is covered in cuts. I examined him a bit more then I relied that he has more scrapes and bruises than that of a normal person who just got hit by a car. Was this…child abuse? Did they beat him up then toss him on the side of the cold road to get rid of him? A car wouldn't cause this damage.

Just then he started to turn and mumbled something. I couldn't quite make out what was said.

I looked across from where I was and saw that George, Haibara, Amy, and Mitch were back.

"George!" I called him since he was the 'strongest' out of us five.

"Eeh! Conan what are you doing over there?! Your house is this way did you forget?" he yelled back at me then the kids crossed the street.

"No, I didn't forget where I live, look."

Everyone stared at the injured little boy lying beside me.

"Conan, you didn't beat him up did you!" Mitch yelled at me and Amy started to cry.

"Of course I didn't! I just happed to see him on my way to my house!" I screamed at Mitch very annoyed.'

"We'll, he needs help. Let's take him to the doctor." Amy said kneeling down to take a closer look at the 'sleeping' boy.

"No he doesn't need to go to the doctor-he needs to go to the hospital!" George exclaimed.

"Before we do anything lets get him to Moore's apartment." I said calmly, trying to hide how annoyed I am with these kids.

"George, you carry him on your back." Mitch commanded.

We all attempted to help to lift the boy onto George's back, to our surprise; he was even lighter than Amy.

"Conan, he could be a spy for them." Haibara said quietly.

"Idiot, I don't think that the organization would actually trust a kid." I replied glaring at her.

"But it's possible!" Haibara said a little louder.

"It may be possible, but I don't think he could be part of the organization." I walked away following George and the other two a crossed the empty street.

We soon approached the detective agency and I let out a sigh in relief-I'm pretty sure I hear George sigh as well.

I opened the door and let George-along with the sleeping boy on his back- into the room.

I hear a couple gasps but I didn't really care what client was here today. George relaxed a little while I went into the bathroom to get a wet cloth for his head.

Soon we left the office and went upstairs. I lead George and the others into Richards's room and I spread out my bed.

Amy and Haibara watched and Mitch and I carefully laid the green injured foreigner down.

I told Amy to go get Rachel and to tell her to call Dr. Araide to get him to come over her so he can check out the young boys injuries.

A few minuets later Rachel barged in and said, "Araide said that he was going to be here shortly since he is at the school right now." Rachel looked over at the young long-eared foreigner lying on Conan bed, making the white have little red polka dots.

"Who is he?" Rachel asked and walked up to the boy, then kneeled down.

"I don't know. He's been sleeping ever since I found him."

"Were exactly was that?" She asked now looking at me.

At this point, Amy and Haibara were having their own little conversations, while George and Mitch were staring at the boy-waiting to see if he moves or awakes.

"He was on the side of the street." I replied not looking at her. I thought that she was going to yell about how he could've caught a cold, or that he would've been hit by a car. But she didn't say anything after that. All she did was turn her head back at the mysterious stranger sleeping.

The boy moved a little and kept mumbling something about a person named Zelda I think.

A few minutes later and there was a knock at the door. Dr. Araide walked inside as Richard let him in and the client left.

"Where is he?" Araide asked.

"How should I know?" Richard replied impudently. He walked over to his desk and opened a can of beer, then watched the horse race.

"He's in here." Rachel ran down the steps and told Araide then she led him upstairs and into the bedroom where the little boy was.

Araide walked in and kneeled down next to the young boy; he then lifted his hand and placed it on the younger ones forehead.

"He has a fever." He finally said and started to reach into his bag for something when he stopped.

The little boy opened his deep sapphire eyes and said in a very weak voice,

"Who are you…?"

Authors note: sorry if it's confusing I am not that good at making fanfics XDDD o and sorry that's its short :P


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: is it too long? Oh well XD the next one will be Conan p.o.v and I might switch it to links in Chapter 3 at sometime. Since I am also writing this during my science class, I can get a lot done XD so enjoy :3**

(Links P.O.V)

I hear voices enter the room. They sounded worried and they talked quickly. There was a women and a man's voice.

The male walked over to me and knelt down. He then placed a hand on my forehead.

'What are you doing?' I thought.

When he lifted his hand off my head, I tried to open my eyes.

I twitched a little before I opened them and saw people standing all around me. Their faces all seemed unfamiliar.

I looked around. There was a young teenaged girl standing next to a kid with glasses. Next to me on my right side I saw a very overweight child and two girls who looked very worried. There was also a skinny little guy with freckles next to the two girls.

I looked to my left side and there was a doctor. Thoughts raced in my head. I wanted to scream out and run away from these strangers but I couldn't. I couldn't get up. My body ached all over and I felt like I was on fire.

I spoke quietly, "who are you…?"

I looked directly at the small child standing next to the teenager, the small kid with glasses and a bowtie.

Everyone looked shocked when I talked. I sounded so weak it was embarrassing.

Finally the kid spoke up," I'm Edogawa Conan," the kid said.

'Conan?' I thought,' that's a weird name.'

"_Who are you_!" demanded the fat child, now hovering over me.

"My name…is …" I tried to say but every time I spoke, my throat burned. I tried lifting my self up and God, it hurt to even movie my arms.

"Try not to movie as much-we still don't know how bad you are hurt." Said the doctor as he helped me up. "My name is Dr. Araide." He spoke softly.

The kid named Conan walked up to me and began to talk to me.

"What happened?" he asked sounding really worried.

I didn't answer I just looked all around this strange room. My head hurt like hell.

"Please tell us." Said the girl, "My name is Rachel, we aren't going to hurt you, I promise" She sounded so trusting.

I still didn't reply to their question-why would I?

I tried to move my leg but it was useless. It was too painful to lift even a little; I think I sprained it when I was pushed.

"Please you can tell us." the girl with the yellow headband said.

I grunted. Moving my shoulders up and down hurt as well. Who knew that a train can do this kind of damage even if you dodge it.

The Araide guy leaned in closer to me and placed his hands on both of my shoulders. This felt very unconvertible.

"No...I want to…talk with the person who…brought me here..." I tried to yell but it only came out a whisper. Everyone just looked at me. Oh, I must be losing my voice.

Araide told Rachel to get me some water.

My throat was really dry and was stinging like someone was sewing into it, so I couldn't talk anymore-especially since I tried yelling.

"So like, are you going to tell us who you are and why you were laying down on that stupid street?" said the fat kid.

I glared at him and he kinda flinched. I felt like laughing out loud but I couldn't.

"George you shouldn't say stupid! It's a bad word!" said the small girl with the dark brown hair.

"No it's not a bad word Amy!" the kid supposedly named George yelled at the girl who I guess's name is Amy. The brunette standing next to Amy, her name is still a mystery to me.

"Also I was the one who found this kid here so I guess I'll just have to talk to him while everyone leaves." said fat ass George.

"Actually Conan found him-so doesn't that mean that he should talk to Conan?" asked the little kid named Amy.

To be truthfully honest, I wanted to talk to Conan more than anyone. There was something about that boy that is different than any other first grader I ever met before.

When Rachel came back from the kitchen with water and handed it to me, I gulped it down real fast and throat began to sting. Probably because my throat is burning and the water was ice cold.

"No," I chocked feeling a little better now, "I…I want to talk to Conan-alone."

They all looked at me. The brunette kid moved to Conan and began whispering. I have no idea what they are saying, that's kinda rude to whisper and be so secretive around people.

Conan replied to me very loudly, "okaaaay!"

It kind of hurt my ears because he screamed it so loudly. Maybe this is just a normal kid-but any other normal first grader would leave someone out on the streets and maybe just tell there mom later when they got home or something like that. No, maybe these kids are different than the kids back at Hyrule. Wait-Hyrule! Where am I?!

Everyone left the room and soon I was alone with a small six year old kid in a suit that looked like that of a sailor.

"Why did you want to talk with me only?" He said seriously. Whoa, where did that come from? Just a second ago this kid sounded all giggly and exited. Not serious and uncaring.

"What?" was the only thing I could say.

"Did you come here to spy on us?" he glared at me with eyes of similar to those of a serial killer. Watching his prey in front of him almost about to leap out and stab you in the chest, or shoot you in you head.

"Why would I spy on you-I don't even know who the hell you are!" I yelled and stood up, ignoring the pain that raced throughout my body.

"You mean, your not part the organization?" he asked and I was confused. What organization? What's he talking about?

"What?" I said again and had a confused expression on my face. Just then without warning me he started to search me. I had no idea why and I felt uncomfortable so, I kicked him far away from me and Conan hit against the wall. I didn't me to hit him that hard. I ran up to him saying, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Conan," and was trying to help him up.

I looked down in shame, "it's ok, I was just checking if you were bugged." He said to me and looked at my face, smiling.

"Bugged?" I asked looking up.

"Yeah you know, if someone planted a tiny microphone or listening device on your shirt or hat."

"Oh," I said and turned away. "Why?"

"You know, it would be bad if some creep was listening in on our conversation." He said and walked over to a large window.

"You're not normal." I said and stared at him.

"w-what do you mean 'not normal'?" he said and turned around fast. He looked scared or confused, or he's hiding something.

"I mean a normal six year old-you are six right? Anyway a normal six year old kid wouldn't check for 'bugs' would he?" I said and walked around.

He just stood there looking al nervous. Ha I knew it he is hiding something.

"Actually to tell you the truth, I'm not a seven year old like I look, Conan." I said and looked at him in the eyes. "I'm really 18."

He looked anxious and he ran over to me. "What do you mean-you mean that you were shrunk by that same drug!?" he asked all exited. Then he covered his mouth and looked surprised.

"Yeah-you too?"

"Sigh, I guess I can't deny, I'm really a famous high-school detective. My real same is Jimmy kudo (a.k.a. Shinnichi kudo [Japanese])."

**A/N: Conan acts differently and everything is kinda fast. Sorry I just need to get Link to know that Conan is really Jimmy/Shinnichi. That's another thing too, I'm going to call the characters by there English name to make it easier to remember them kay?**


End file.
